


PLEASE COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS

by dwalk1_2002



Series: XMAS In Seattle [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deceaded Grant, Deceased Grant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Missing You, SULLYVANDY, SullyVandy pregnancy, Travis misses him SO MUCH, Vicley pregnancy, bad words, station 19 - Freeform, vicley - Freeform, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: “But it’s Christmas…you’re supposed to be here with me.”Travis is despondent about being alone during the holiday season.Robert Sullivan has an accident while travelling, is delayed making itback to Andy HerreraLucas Ripley is delayed returning from Australia two days before XMASJack spends part of the holiday with Maya, his parents want him THERE-withTHEM
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Grant/Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: XMAS In Seattle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550977
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	1. Not Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Seattlesweetie113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Maria_anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_anyway/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But it’s Christmas…you’re supposed to be here with me.”
> 
> Travis is despondent about being alone during the holiday season.

32 degrees out. Very cold, and windy (wind chill 17). Travis Montgomery is on his on this  
holiday season, since Grant left him...But he DIDN'T LEAVE ME, LEAVE ME, he reasons. He  
PASSED AWAY. A tiny voice in the very back of his mind decides to toss IT'S two cents in.

_Is he HERE, retorts the tiny voice. NOT HERE are the only two words that matter._

"He would be if he could," the grieving widow says aloud.

_Coulda, woulda, shoulda, I-S-N-'T: RIGHT?_

THEN...another voice...GRANT'S: "That's BULL-SHIT, my Love-pure and unaduterated. Of course  
I'd be here if I could. If only to make sure you don't put up the tree before Thanksgiving."

"God I miss you, Husband. I'm a mess without you."

"You're a mess WITH me there," the voice of Grant chides gently.

"I just wish..." Travis's voice breaks; he's on the verge of tears.

"NO-Don't you DARE! You will wear the Silly sweaters, drink the too-sweet egg-nog, sing the  
god-awful carols...you will CELEBRATE the new lives that Andy and Vic carry inside them...and you'll get back  
out there, you will find someone to love and to love you. And you'll keep me here, with you, in your heart.  
Deal?"

"Deal."

'And this New Year, we'll get out there and find you some DICK."


	2. OTW?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But it’s Christmas…you’re supposed to be here with me.”  
> Robert Sullivan is AWOL...no call, no text...(?)

3 days left...where IS HE? Not WORD ONE from Robert Sullivan in the past two days, he was there when the OB  
estimated her delivery date as Dec 26...NO...NO WAY did he just burn off someplace, suddenly panicked over  
the prospect of fatherhood. NOT ROBERT...

Andy tells herself that there's no need to worry, something came up and it's just a delay, some silly pop- up, last minute  
annoyance that they'll laugh about later. He'll be here...HE WILL.

She's startled, (and relieved) when her cell phone rings-it's him! Before he can speak, she babbles "Where are you??! Are you  
OK? Please say that you're OK..." Her heart is pounding, and the baby suddenly aims a giant kick into her ribs.

"I can explain everything, Herrera-I'm FINE, had an little accicent, but I'm fine."

"OH, Thank God! Accident-what type of accident?!"

"I'm OK, I should be there in plenty of time. I'm in Portland; my former-in-laws..." Robert trails off, then regains his  
composure. "I lost my balance on a patch of ice, took a fall, knocked myself out. I called as soon as I could. I'm sorry  
for worrying you...are you alright...the baby?"

"Your baby is very pissed; the second she heard your voice she kicked me real hard. Maya, Jack, and The Ripleys are doing  
YOUR JOB right now-catering my 'craving foods', massages, that stuff. I need you back here ASAP, Sullivan, please."

"The Chief of Portland FD is a huge WSU fan; I'm flying in tomorrow on a STARFLIGHT he arranged for me. I'll BE THERE-hell or  
high water. Less than 24, Ands-OK?"

"OK".


	3. THERE/NOT THERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is having trouble getting away from his 'fam'
> 
> Sullivan arrives, on December 24th

Maya: jack! havent heard from u ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯?

Jack: what can i do, m? my parents👨🏻🦳👩🏻🦳 r killin me

Maya: i know. but we agreed haf day wit them haf wit me

Jack: m...PLEASE!

Maya: i wanna see u

Jack: i get it 😤 up over here!

Maya: awww-if u make ur escape...

Jack: again with this shit, maya? u don't know my 👨🏻🦳👩🏻🦳...they r iterally nuts

Maya: u have to stand UP jack...look, u'll come or u won't..i hope that u do. 💋

Jack: i'm NOT doing 🧡 or kissy lips 😽...FUCK! i did it!

Maya: 😜😜 hurry up

*****************************

*****************************

Andy: Thank God yu're here. I was so worried

Sully: It pays to have friends in high places...at least those with sum pull

Andy: You being here means everything. I hate being away from you. I HATE IT

Sully: I hate it too. The next time I have to travel...I, uh...I want you with me.

Andy: You mean that...I can tell...that is...fucking incredible...and I'm gonna cry, so my kiss is  
pro'bly gonna taste SALTY...he stoppers the flow of words with a kiss-the addition of his tongue  
makes her whimper through their joined mouths.

Andy: I needed one piece to complete me. And now I have it, that piece...you are it. I wanna marry  
you, and have a lotta little Sullivans...I'm yours. Life sentence; no possibility of parole. OK?

Sully: I'd better PT the fuck outta my spine, then!


End file.
